The Promise
by jenolas
Summary: Arwen offers Legolas comfort as he ponders his decision to join the Fellowship.


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.

The Promise

Legolas passed stealthily through the doors of Hall of Fire, his departure unnoticed by those inside and wandered slowly through the gardens, relishing the cool night air, and the pale light of the stars that flickered like so many bright candles in the clear black sky. The sweet sound of Elvish voices and music drifted into the courtyard and mingled in perfect harmony with silvery whisper of the waterfalls. The serene song of Imladris, as he thought of it, was both pleasing to the ear, and soothing to a troubled spirit, but it was so different from the music of Mirkwood. There was no doubt that the melodies were Elvish, but whereas Elrond's people preferred more serious songs that spoke of ages past, those of the Woodland Realm favoured light, airy tunes that were easy to dance to and reflected the joy they found in life and all living things. 

Legolas had only been in Imladris for a few weeks, and as fascinating and beautiful as he found it to be, his heart yearned for the Mirkwood he knew and loved so well. Strangely, he realised he missed  not only the part of the forest where the light of the Elves prevailed, but for a brief moment, he felt also a desire to see a spider or two… the darkness was also a part of his home. 

He allowed himself a small smile as he imagined what Thranduil might say if he could hear his son's thoughts, and he silently beseeched the stars, that also shone on Mirkwood this night, not to tell all they heard. It was likely the King's response to such an outrageous idea would fade into nothing compared with his anger, and fear for his son's safety, when Legolas's travelling companions returned home bearing the news that he was to be one of the Nine Walkers who had agreed to accompany the Ring Bearer on his journey south.

_"My Lord Eärendil, tell Adar I will be well, and that I love him," he entreated the Mariner as he travelled across the sky. _

"Do you often speak to my grandsire?" asked a soft voice from behind him. Legolas turned to see Arwen standing a short distance away, her eyes not on him but gazing into the heavens.

"Ai, do you not, my lady?" he asked as she lowered her gaze and eyes filled with affection and memories of love met for the first time in many centuries. 

"I try to, but it is often difficult to see the sky through the mellryn in Lothlórien," she explained. "Is that why you left the Hall, to speak to the stars?"

"I sought solitude, for my heart is troubled and I am not in the mood for company," he said without thinking. 

"I see! Then I will disturb you no longer and will leave you alone!" Arwen said sounding hurt and offended. She turned sharply away and started to make her way back the Hall, but was stopped by a gentle touch on her arm.

"I am sorry Arwen, my words were thoughtless and I did not mean to offend," Legolas said. Arwen saw the genuine dismay in his eyes and covered his hand with hers, offering him a warm smile.

"You are obviously distraught; perhaps you would like to take a walk with me? I find much peace in the night." Legolas hesitated slightly, not wishing to further offend with a refusal of her offer.

"I will be very poor company, I fear," he told her truthfully.

"We do not have to speak, but you have not been here for so long, that you probably do not remember some of the more tranquil places. I have found that a silent companion, of whom one is very fond, is better than being alone, especially when you are so far from home," she said, knowing her own need for such company in the past was easily heard in her words.

"Although it is many years since we last spoke, you still understand me well, my lady," he said softly. Arwen touched his cheek, and silently acknowledged the summer they spent together in Imladris when they thought they may have been in love. Both realised it was not so, and they had parted as friends, remaining so despite the many years since they had last met.

"My dear Legolas, I am my Adar's daughter, and both he and my naneth are very empathic. Besides, if you become too lost in your despair, you may also lose your way back to the house, so just think of me as your guide," she teased lightly.

"And a more lovely guide one could not wish for," he said as he gallantly offered her his arm. She accepted with a smile that spoke of her affection, and they walked along several paths that led deeper into the garden, Arwen occasionally breaking the silence to point out this flower or that plant that grew only in Imladris. Finally they reached a small stone bridge that was built over a one or the many streams that flowed into the river valley. They stood staring at their reflections in the dark waters, until Legolas sighed heavily as Arwen broke the silence.

"Do you recall that this is my favourite spot in Imladris? My grandsire found me a similar spot in Lothlórien where I can go when I am homesick," she told him. Legolas's melancholy turned to amusement.

"What do you find so amusing?" Arwen asked, thinking to herself just how more handsome, no …beautiful Legolas was when his face was lit with a smile.

"Ai, I remember this place well, we came here often, but only now that I am not blinded by my 'love' do I realise that it reminds me very much of the bridge that crosses the river and forms the entrance to my Adar's Halls. It is much smaller than the one in Mirkwood, but it is also surrounded by trees and the moonlight even casts the same shadows," he said softly. "Is it not strange how different we imagine the other's realms to be, at least on the surface, but in many small ways they are very much alike?" 

"Ai, especially when you consider that Lord Celeborn often wonders how King Thranduil is coping in Mirkwood, and that  Lothlórien must also be constantly on guard against orcs raiding from Moria," she replied. "Even Imladris is not safe." The last words were whispered, but Legolas easily felt the intensity of her sadness, and he stopped and drew her into his arms.

"Your brothers and the Rangers are here, and there are many Elves here who were once warriors, including Lord Elrond. I can assure, you it is a skill not forgotten, even when no longer regularly used. My Adar is living testament to that, for has had cause to wield his sword often of late," he said with pride as he tilted her chin up so that she could see the sincerity his eyes. 

"That is why the quest will lead you all into danger, for Frodo and his friends are no warriors," she said as they moved off the bridge to sit on a patch of grass that formed part of the bank of the stream.

"They have the courage, if not the skills and that is why I agreed to go with them, and that is the cause of my melancholy," Legolas said, deciding to confide in a kindred spirit. "I am torn between the desire to remain in Mirkwood and defend my home, and the need to see the Dark Lord destroyed, to help make Arda safe for the delightful free folk of the Shire."

"Will not your Adar understand that, Legolas?" asked Aragorn as he crossed the bridge and joined the two Elves. Both were surprised to see him, but it took a single glance for Legolas to realise that these two were lovers, and that they desired privacy.

"Ai, he understands all too well that the One Ring must be destroyed, but I am certain he will not approve of me going to Mordor," he replied as he stood. "I think I shall retire for the evening, I trust you will se Arwen safely to her chambers?" he asked of Aragorn.

"It will be my pleasure," answered Aragorn, indicating his thanks with a slight tilt of his head.

"I thank you for your company, my lady, and I bid you good night," he said with a formal bow to Arwen who had also risen so that she could be closer to Aragorn. 

"Good night, Legolas, and take care on the quest," Arwen replied as she allowed him to hold her, and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

"I will," he whispered into her hair.  _"And I will see him safely returned to you"_ he vowed silently as he turned and walked away, not needing to look behind to know that the lovers were lost in a kiss. 


End file.
